Worlds Away
by Kamber-Zelda
Summary: Alternate Dimension Travel !Harry has had a tough couple of years but now has no direction in his life but at least has choice right? Right up until he is dragged to another dimension with the expectation to help the order win the war again but every cloud has a silver lining with Harry meeting all he loves again and his parents with a second shot at life, x H/G


**Hello ! Thankyou for taking the time to read this , well if anyone does anyway. I've not written very much before although I love to read fanfic. I was inspired to try because being very Hot Headed like Harry I have my own opinion of how Harry would react if he met his parents somehow in an alternate dimension and although I've read many a story where this has happened he never reacts in the way I think he would, but that's just my own opinion. Anyway on with the story ! **

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Chapter 1 **

_From shapes and stars of magnificent colours the dream turned a corner and a small decorated room emerged from the previously blurred colours and focused in onto a woman reading a leather bound book. Every time, after every corner his subconscious always jumped to the conclusion of Ginny, his love, but every time he came to the same realisation that it wasn't her, the woman was always too old, her eyes not brown but green, her hair too long and he knew that it was only a matter of moment before he _

Harry's eyes flew open as disappointment flooded his heart and a sigh escaped through his lips, this dream haunted him , much more than he knew it should and although he had a feeling he knew _her_ , he didn't know how just that she wasn't Ginny.

Of course at first the dream puzzled him, it was after all not natural to dream the same dream every night for a month especially about some woman he would swear he had never met, but then again Harry Potter was no ordinary man .For one thing he had a repetitive dream throughout his 5th year at Hogwarts although that at least had some explanation however strange.

But after the first week of the dream Harry had just accepted that it was probably some cruel trick of his mind to make him think about Ginny, since he repressed such thoughts during the day. He loved her so much, his heart ached but he also knew she deserves better and he could not simply give her what she neither needed nor wanted.

For the first time in months he allowed his mind to wander to that day , it had been a couple of weeks after the battle of Hogwarts , Ron and Hermione had moved into the Burrow for those days before Hermione had decided to go to Australia to look for her parents. Ron anxious not to leave Hermione alone again went with her leaving harry at the burrow with the remaining Weasleys. Naturally the atmosphere was not what is once was, with Fred gone, George was a mess refusing to leave his room except for meals, however in comparison Ginny was desperate she clung to harry declaring her love as strong and pure as ever and trying to convince herself everything was normal, everything was still the same but that was living a lie and everyone knew it. Harry too tried to pretend for a while that their love was still the same but it wasn't. It wasn't as in some cases that they stopped loving each other, but their love was unhealthy both being to broken to fix each other. Ginny grieving for the loss of her brother and Harry for all those died, died in the last battle that he started , the war that was meant for him , and now he had lost her , along with the last connection to his father , Remus.

Harry wondered if this was Voldemort's last laugh, to make him and Ginny too broken to love each other anymore. To make him unable to love anyone else's soul as deeply as hers.

Harry swung his legs out of bed at last preparing himself mentally for the day ahead , it wasn't like in books that when the evil guy was dead all evil would perish too . After months of hard work the new ministry had captured the remaining loyal Deatheaters and sentenced them. But there was still work to do , the wizarding community was being rebuilt and many muggleborns had been scarred for life and wouldn't trust the ministry still fearing Voldemort would come back and that It was some trick by him to lure them out of hiding.

Everyday Harry had pull himself out of bed and back into the limelight of being The Boy Who Lived or as they were calling him nowadays The Saviour. Harry knew that after time people would forget they would go back to their lives leaving Harry to his but now, Harry didn't know where his life lay. All throughout his schooling he had been under the ever constant threat of Voldemort and apart from becoming an auror he had no plans , and even that was In doubt . Of course Harry was accepted onto the training course easily enough for who was going to tell him he couldn't after the death of Voldemort , but aurors were no longer in demand and Harry was sure he had seen enough violence for a life time. But still every morning Harry made his way to the Ministry for the early morning training session determined not to give up so easily.

That was when he first noticed it, the strange tingling sensation in his legs and hands, of course it didn't worry him , why would it , probably just protesting at the short amount of sleep he had after the previous days training which was more intense than usual. Still Harry continued down the stairs into his kitchen and had started to prepare breakfast when a wicked headache overcame him. Harry tried to stand up and grip the table but as his legs attempted to, he fainted into what felt like oblivion.

**Thankyou for reading, not sure yet if I am going to continue this. It was just an idea I had after reading too much fanfic and I've always loved the stories where Harry somehow meets his parents. K x**


End file.
